


Paradise

by PontiusHermes



Series: Surely Goodness and Mercy [5]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Archangels, Darkness, Dreams, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Loneliness, Love, Night, Paradise, Sad, Shuffle Challenge, day, light - Freeform, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle challenge. I got 'Paradise,' and being the, er, subtle person I am, I wrote some Bible fic.<br/>Lucifer in Hell, having just dreamed of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Lucifer dreamed for the first time in… a long time. He didn't rightly know exactly how long, there was no way to tell in a place of no day, of night. He looked up into the darkness above him. It had been such a vivid dream. Light, and laughter, his brothers, his Father, all together, high up there. His home. Or was this his home now? No. No. It couldn't be. Not here. Never.

And he was cold, and he longed to be warm, and loved, and listened to. But those things did not happen in the pit, however much you wished. Sleeping, he decided, was better than waking. So he fell asleep again, feeling the rocky floor bruise his body, wishing for a dream he wouldn't have. Not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
